Dia's Guide to following your favorite Idol
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: Dia teaches us her ways of "following" your favorite idol. Lucky for her u's was around the city for the day. What kind of things will happen to our Hostess? Rated T for idk.


**So because Im heck lazy and busy, Im putting up the following stories for adoption.**  
 **Nothing can separate you and me and My seemingly normal life in a certain all-girls academy.**

 **since they were on hiatus without notice, and I cant keep up with the updates.**

* * *

 ** _Dia's Guide on how to follow your favorite Idol_**

Today we are on an unusual hunt for idols as our host Kurosowa Dia is in Akihabara, looking for idols.  
"What a pefect day to take pictures"  
As you can see, Dia has been following around an unwary Hanayo snapping pictures of the girl every now and then.  
Hanayo notices she was being photographed and stopped in place, as shy as she was, it took only zero point five seconds for her to run away and lose Dia. "Hanayo-sama don't goooo!"

AS we continue the search, Dia follows a , the cat is Hoshizora Rin. Though this time she was confident to take closer pictures and thus, decided to try and bait the cat to coming closer. She had prepared fish and moved forward to the next alley.  
As Rin was on approach, she threw the fish ( who was tied on a string) on the gorund in front of Rin. "Huh? Ewww... Fish." Surprised, Rin left the fish untouched and turned back. Before Dia could formulate a new plan, Rin was already out of her sight.

"What a loss." As our hostess sulk around in the vicinity of the area, a familiar red head passed by in front of her.  
As the said person passed by, Dia's nose sniffed her scent and now made her, Dia's new target.  
As busy a person Nishikino Maki is being Number one, Rich and Number two the heiress of the Nishikino General Hospital,  
the feeling of being watched was always with her for again, because of the two reasons stated before.  
Maki is trying to be cautious today as Dia have noted, wearing a cap, sunglasses and scarf, on a HOT. SUMMER. DAY.  
"Could this be... A rendevouz?!" She squealed to herself, attracting a ton of attention to her.  
"Look kayo-chin. She's like you!" "A-am I Always like that?!" Having not notice the two, Dia follows Maki.

"Darn it! I lost her" Dia is now drinking lemonade from the near cafe she stopped by. "I can't believe it. So this is how 's avoid unwanted attention. I AM LEARNING A LOT." She announced. The waitress sweatdropped.  
As she sipped at more of her lemonade, she saw a pair of twintails run pass her. Knowing now, our hostess is quick. so she dropped the beverage and followed the twintailed person whilst hiding.

"Am I going to be lucky enough now?" Dia hid behind a bush in the park, she had followed Nico Yazawa, who was now sitting on a park bench.  
"What are the things you have to offer me Nico-sama" She zoomed her camera in and out taking pictures of Nico underneath the shade of the tree.

"Hey. I'm here. Darling." As we continue our observatio our hostess is now frozen in place as she sees Maki in front of Nico.  
"Took you long enough Honey. and what's with the get up?" Dia now brings out her voice recorder.  
"Well... I had a feeling some one would follow me. Looks like I was right." Maki contnued speaking "So who was following you?" Nico asked tilting her head.  
"I feel like it was Hanayo. I mean, the stalker had a quite, Bid Idol fan here vibe." She said shaking her hands as gesture to the 'Big Idol fan' "I'm sure it's nothing. let's deal with that later okay?" Nico stood up from the bench and latched onto maki's arm "Okay fine Darling" "Thanks Honey~" Normally, a person would be so much annoyed with the public display of affection.  
"I am not telling Ruby this." Dia wiped off some blood that was dripping from her nose.

"Looks like I'm really in luck." For the second time that day Dia said.  
Our hostess has now found NOomi and Eli walking down the sidewalk.  
"I'll split'em up!" She declared. Rumours go around that Eli liked Chocolate. And so Dia used the chocolate as bait. Buying some off a fancy store, she attached it to the line of a fishing rod and started the theory.  
She was surprised. Dia thought Eli wouldn't leave her friend for the sweet edible delight. But she was so wrong.  
When Eli had found the Chocolate bar on the ground, she wanted to pick it up. But she was about to pick it up Dia reeled the line in.  
Reeling in the fishing line, Dia ran fast Eli hot on her chocolate leaving Nozomi alone.

"Glad I lost her. NOw it's Nozomi-sama's turn fufufu!" She turns to look at the puzzled Nozomi who was currently looking for Eli.  
After our hostess got away from Eli (who left her in another part of akihabara) She decided to turn back and take pictures of Nozomi.  
Dia snaps pictures of yet another one of her favorite idols though it was scary.  
has felt that something was off and took her eyes off Nozomi for a while to steady herself.  
What came next was shocking, as she looked at the spot Nozomi was, Nozomi disappeared.  
The next thing she knew, Nozomi has her hands on her chest.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Dia exclaimed,  
"Oh you think I wouldn't notice the cards told me that Eli was really lured" Nozomi announced squeezing Dia's chest a bit.  
"As mush as I would love this, I need to escape! I still have no pictures of the three second years!" Dia thought.  
Quickly she crouched down to escape NOzomi's grasp made a beeline dash away from her.  
"Wait yo-" "NOzomi? Who are you after?" "ELichi! She's a stalker! Get her!" Then Nozomi ran.

Dia wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. She was being really cautious now that Nozomi had found out about her.  
Now that our hostess is busted, she will now try to take pictures of the last remaining members and head back home.  
"Ganbadia!" She said to herself.

"Hey! Nozomi-chan!" "Ara? Rin-chan Hanayo-chan!" As everyone would've guessed, They were all bound to meet up some time later, and that later is this time.  
"Nozomi-chan! Kayochin said she was being stalked earlier!" Rin saying that Hanayo is being stalked is a bit too much?  
"What? You two as well?" Nozomi said as she rubbed her temples.  
"What's going on?" A new person enters the conversation.  
"Oh Nico-chan! Maki-chan!" "Hi Rin. What are you guys doing?" "Nozomi and us were being stalked by some weirdo!"  
As Rin finished talking, a strong gust went by, and Nozomi's eyes shot wide open "I now know yan!" "What's with the yan Nozoboob?" Nico was clearly annoyed with the 'yan' part "I bet all of us were stalked, and if I m right, Honoka,Umi and Kotori are still not!"  
"So what do you suggest nya?" "WE USE THEM AS BAIT!" Maki and Eli could just facepalm "Th-this is one weird way for 's to have our monthly reunion.." Hanayo sweatdropped.

Dia walked throughtout akihabara, looking for the maid minalinsky.  
"If I'm lucky all three of them are together.." She peaked out from a street corner.  
There it is, DIa is now adjusting her camera for a perfect angle to take a birb's picture.  
But thus her luck has ran out.

"What re you doing? Were you taking pictures of Kotori?" A voice said behind her.  
In fear Dia had froze there, unable to move.  
"Ye-yes, and... good by-" Before she could take off the person behind her had held her collar.  
"Hey Umi don't go hurting her! Kotori will get mad at you!" Honoka said as she entered their sight.  
Dia couldnt know if she would be happy, or scared.  
And here marks the end of Dia's guide to following your favorite idol.

"I really hope... YOU FORGIVE ME!" Dia, on the floor kneeling and bowing for forgiveness in front of 's "After that? You were taking pictures of MY kotori without permission." Umi said sternly.  
"My my when did you become so outgoing?" "Just yesterday now" Umi goes and takes her caemera threatning to slam to the ground.  
"Now you will delete this yourself or I slam this expensive looking camera to the stone cold floor!" Dia gasped.

"Onee-chan!" As umi was about to throw it the ground due to anger (yes. just go with it.) Someone interferes.  
"WHat re you doing on the floor!" Ruby came into the rescue. She kneeled down beside Dia and helped up her sister.  
"And who are you?" Umi said impatiently ready to destroy that camera.  
"eeek! Pikkka!" Ruby makes a pikachu pika as she hides behind her sister.  
"Yeah? Im waiting!" Umi said, though the other 's could only watch since Umi's anger at this point cant be stopped.  
"We're really sorry for our friend here!" Dia hears two new voices.  
Suddenly MAri appears on her left and kanan on her right and they both bow in apology "We know she maybe an idiot but she has good reasons" Kanan said.  
"Even if it is stalking she's just a die hard fan" Umi rubbed her temples as she gave the camera to Eli "Fine we forgive her."

"But would you tell me who you four are. It is really impolite what she did and I'd like to remember your names" Umisaid glaring a Dia as she ran behind Kanan and Ruby following suit.

Kanan sighs.

"I'm Matsuura Kanan. THe blonde is Ohara MAri, And these two behind me are Kurosawa Dia and Ruby" Kanan said as she points at them.

W-wait aren't you from Aqours?" Hanayo spoke, with a glint of enthusiasm "You mean that new group with also nine members?" Nico asked.  
"Yeah that's us. though, we only came here to pick our idiot up. Her sister was really worried this would happen" Kanan said Ruby goes in the middle and speaks, trying hr best to do it.  
"uhm ano! Sorry agin for what Onee-chan has done!" She squeaked out.  
"...Nico... Maki... when did you have a child?" Nozomi said teasingly "NEVER" Nico screamed "But she does looks like us Darling." "NOT YOU TOO!"

"ehehe.. Uh,.. so I wish we could chat some more, but we need to get home." Kanan said "Hmm so soon? But if you want your camera back, we have one condition" "And that is?"  
"LEave this little cutie here to us!" Nozomi gave Ruby a bearhug "OF COURSE IF THAT WILL SATISFY YOU NOZOMI-SAMA LET's GO KANAN-SAN MARI-SAN!" Dia drags both said girls away

Ruby only watched as her sister leaves her Watches.  
As her brain processed what happened, she let out a ear peircing screech "ONEE-CHAN!" "No no no Ruby-chan! You're staying with your parents." Nozomi drags Ruby to Nico and Maki "Well?" "I-i guess we could take her" Maki twirls her hair "MAKI!" Nico only gasped.  
"From now your Nishikino Nico. and this would be Nishikino Ruby." Maki said as she grabs both girls by th wrist "NOW FOR SOME FAMILY TIME!" Maki takes them away into the sunset as the remaining people watch.

* * *

 **I dont know why it became like this. ._. Anyways, If you want another part or side to this story just let me know.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
